


What the hell?

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: Two versions of an AmeCan story, both of them about the troubles caused by jealousy in a relationship, one of them before a relationship begins, and the other during it.





	What the hell?

**Author's Note:**

> There are two different versions for this that I thought of, and I don't know which to continue. Please tell me which one you prefer, and if I should even continue either.
> 
> They are both written with them being countries, but I'll be using human names a lot for the first one.
> 
> America=Alfred Jones  
> Canada = Mathew Williams
> 
> This is also a really old thing so if the writing is weird...maybe it would be good to blame it on that? Please?

Alfred was waiting for Mathew as soon as he got home. He looked up from where he was leaning against Mathew's kitchen counter and waved a stack of photos in the air.

"Do you know what these are, Mattie?" Alfred asked.

Mathew stopped walking towards his brother looking puzzled at Alfred's casual tone paired with the accusatory words he'd chosen.

"No," he began cautiously. "What are they?"

Alfred shoved them into Mathew's hands.

"Photos of your little date with Carlos, that dirty communist Cuban."

"Please don't say it like that, Alfred," Mathew said as he flipped through the photos. "And, it wasn't a date. These are all pictures of last Saturday, when Carlos and I always go out for ice cream. We've been friends for a long time, you know that."

"Then, why'd you buy him the ice cream?" Alfred asked him accusingly.

Mathew sighed, then, despite his irritation and the outright hurt he felt for even being asked something like this, he obligingly said, "It's our little deal. Carlos paid last week, so I paid this week. It's no big deal, Alfie."

Mathew stepped forward, his arms spread out asking Alfred for a hug. He complied. Then, Mathew stiffened in Alfred's arms as he remembered something.

"Wait, how did you get these photos? Have you been stalking me?"

"No," Alfred answered. "My intelligence service has been stalking you. There's a difference."

"Not much of one. Alfred, do you not trust me? I'm your boyfriend, brother, and we're each other's closest neighbours, and yet you can't even trust me not to cheat on you? Why don't you have any faith in me?"

Alfred responded quickly. "It's not that I don't trust you, Mattie, it's that someone might take you away from me if I don't watch you too closely. That's why I've been monitoring you, Mattie."

Mathew frowned. "Well, stop it, please. I don't want people following me around all day. You shouldn't be wasting time on this. I'll be fine, alright?" Mathew placed a light kiss on Alfred's cheek. "I love you. Nothing can take me away from you, okay?"

Alfred nodded, seeming to be confident in Mathew's ability to handle himself.

This lasted only for a month.  
________________________________________  
Alfred burst in to Mathew's house yelling after he had pounded on the door, then flung it open, not even giving Mathew a chance to walk over and open it for him.

He was angry.

"Mathew! What are these?"

He was holding another stack of photos.

Mathew froze in the midst of making pancakes for breakfast. He took them from him and patiently flipped through every one calmly. These ones contained what happened when Lars came over to get high with Mathew two days before.

Mathew looked up at the blue-eyed blond, furious. "Alfred, you said that you wouldn't be monitoring me anymore."

"But, Mattie, how can I trust you if you keep hanging out with all these guys? I need to know you won't cheat on me."

"I thought you trusting ME wasn't the problem here."

"Of course it is."

Something inside of Mathew snapped.

"Alfred, get out."

"But-"

"No buts, I want you to leave, now." He added when Alfred opened up his mouth to speak.

"Fine then, so I guess this is true then, hm?"

Mathew quickly walked over to slam the door closed behind Alfred. He'd managed to stay calm while Alfred was in the house; but, now that he was gone Mathew's breathing became rapid, and he could feel tears start to trickle down his face and cloud his vision as his throat grew tight and it hurt to swallow. With shaking hands, he picked up his cell phone and dialled in one of the few phone numbers he knew off by heart.

"Hello, Gilbert?"

He shouldn't have to be watched over like this.

"Can I come over to your house?"

The response came just a second later. "Of course, Mattie. What's wrong?"  
________________________________________  
*Second version*  
________________________________________  
Canada was in Japan's house for a rather…well…very personal reason, and not the same reason that he had told the other nation when the purpose of his trip was politely inquired after at the door. On one hand, he didn’t want to talk at all, but he also needed to, he knew that. And, to be fair, he also besides needing to, he also did sort of want to talk about the one person on his mind. He wanted to talk about America. Canada swallowed nervously and looked up as Japan entered the room he was in carrying a tray with two cups of tea on top of it.

"Here you go, Canada-"

It was a complete fluke that Japan tripped over a fold in the carpet beneath his feet and ended up falling over top of Canada.

"I am truly very sorry about this, Canada."

"Ah, that's alright. Actually, I have an idea. Seeing as our faces are already so close, well, um, I've never actually kissed someone before. Can I kiss you, please? I couldn't ask anyone else, that's the reason I'm here today. I didn't know who else would actually do it. I really would like to try before I tell America how I feel, just in case...and well, you know how we're not supposed to have relationships with humans."

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Canada. Actually," Japan paused to think about it. "Alright, you can."

Mathew's eyes widened. "Really?" He asked.

"Yes, go ahead." In addition to his verbal confirmation, Japan also nodded.

Canada blushed.

"Um, okay."

He started to lean in as he heard something in one of the other rooms. Was someone else in the house? No, he was just being paranoid. It was probably just Japan's cat jumping off, or on, to something. Their lips touched just as America walked into the room.

"Hey, Japan, is that new video game out yet? Can I have it? Oh-shit."

He stopped just inside the room, staring at Canada and Japan. Japan pushed Canada away when he froze blushing, and staring at America, scared about his reaction.

"America, what are you doing here?"

America glared at him.

"No, the question is, what are you doing here? Why are you kissing Japan? Wait, are you two together? Why didn't you tell me?"

Canada looked down at the floor instead of continuing to meet Alfred's eyes. "Um, America, this isn't what it looks like, I swear." He stuttered out.

"Oh, really? Because, it sure as hell looks like you were kissing Japan; but, you know what? This is none of my business. This is yours. So, just keep doing what you were doing, and I'll just leave. Bye, Japan."

"Goodbye, America."

Alfred turned around, and they could both hear him walking through that room to the door.

"America, wait! Um, sorry Japan. I need to go."

"Of course. Farewell, Canada. And...good luck."  
Canada scrambled up off the floor, nodded as he heard the last, and ran out of the room, trying to catch up to America; but, after yanking open the door and rushing out onto the street he could see that he was too late.

America was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am cheesy as hell. Still, do you like it? XD


End file.
